Y EN MIS SIGUIENTES VIDAS (SASUNARU- sasonaru) Sipnosis dentro
by Neydin
Summary: Naruto está casado con Sasori, y a pesar que este lo trata "bien", sabe en el fondo que este le es infiel, no quiere aceptarlo pues lo ama demasiado, Pero entonces Aparece Sasuke el mejor amigo de su marido (sinopsis completa dentro)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto está casado con Sasori, y a pesar que este lo trata "bien", sabe en el fondo que este le es infiel, no quiere aceptarlo pues lo ama demasiado,**

**Pero entonces Aparece Sasuke el mejor amigo de su marido, a pesar de que antes lo odiaba y no quería que su amigo se casara con él, ahora quiere que se dé cuenta que no está bien que lo engañe**

**¿Desde cuándo el mujeriego y engreído pelinegro tiene moral?**

**¿Por qué se quiere meter a su corazón? Nunca había sido amado de una manera igual… y eso lo asusta.**

**-¿Qué no vez?!- grito el azabache mientras un hilo de sangre recorría por la comisura de su boca**

**-¿Qué debo de ver!?- pregunto desesperado el rubio, mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas**

**-ESTOY IMBECIL! ESTOY IDIOTA, CARAJO!, ESTOY ESTUPIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI!-**

**-Sasuke ... -**

**-y si tengo que arrancarte de los brazos de todos los hombres del mundo, lo hare-**

**Un amor tan grande, tan profundo, pero nada fácil, intriga, engaños…**

Se encontraba alejado de todos en un rincón de aquel espacioso jardín, era de noche y se podía visualizar las luces de la enorme residencia, aquellas hermosas personas hablando, pasando un gran momento y la música que competía con sus fuertes platicas

Estaba recargado a un árbol de cerezos, con el puño cerrado y una mueca de dolor, su garganta comenzaba a doler de aquel nudo que se había ya formado, volvió a posar sus enormes ojos azules que destellaban por aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir,

Miraba aquel punto fijo entre la multitud, y ahí estaba, nuevamente su esposo hablando animadamente con una mujer muy hermosa, sentada ya en sus piernas

Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, ahí estaba… de nuevo sus demonios, no sabía si ir, tirarla de los cabellos para que dejara en paz a su marido, o mejor aún… salir corriendo dramáticamente de aquella velada

No recordaba en que momento comenzó a sentirse tan inseguro… a permitir aquellos actos ya en su presencia, claro…. El siempre se justificaba, pero sabía en el fondo que su esposo ya no solo corría a sus brazos,

En que momento comenzó a sentirse tan solo… pero lo amaba, y bueno… mientras aun no lo descubriera siendo infiel… es como si nunca pasara ¿cierto?

-snnif…- sollozo mientras una lagrima caía hasta aquel pasto fresco

-jajajajajajajajamuajamuaja- escucho risas entre los arbustos, y su espalda se enderezo rápidamente, con la manga de su camisa limpio rápidamente aquellas gotas que salían de sus ojos y enarco las cejas tratando de ver entre la oscuridad, a la mujer responsable de tal risa más fea

Su rostro no fue de alivio al ver de quien se trataba, bueno… quienes

-hey…- saludo aquel individuo mientras ayudaba a su acompañante a cruzar las ramas bajo sus pies, mientras trataba inútilmente que su vestido no se enredara en estas

-mmmm- fue todo lo que pronuncio, mientras miraba al cielo, tratando de ignorarlos por completo

-oh…jijiji, Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?- pregunto la mujer

Este la miro, traía algunos mechones sueltos de su peinado recogido, y juro haber visto como se sacaba unas hojas secas de este, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que estaban haciendo atrás de aquellas plantas

-buscando ardillas- contesto simplemente,

-asi? Jijijejejejeij, buena suerte- contesto una vez más con aquella risa aguda- ¿nos vamos, sasuke?

-adelántate- dijo firmemente, aquel hombre alto y apuesto, sin cabida a algún reproche

-mmmm,…. De acuerdo- contesto la mujer, para caminar hasta la residencia

-¿Cuántas ardillas quieres encontrar aquí?- pregunto burlonamente

-pensé que tenías más nivel- dijo el hermoso rubio, ignorando su pregunta, mientras aún tenía los ojos fijos en su marido

-es mi caridad del año,- sonrío

-cabrón ... -

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas fulminar a Sasori con la mirada?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, mientras se abotonaba la camisa,

-hasta que no duela…- respondió mientras su mirada volvía a apagarse

-entonces, te vas a quedar ciego-

-¿Qué te importa?- farfullo

-¿Por qué no lo dejas, Naruto?- soltó sin más, mientras se ponía frente a él, tapando la vista del rubio, este se quedó sorprendido, por tal pregunta

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto, sin saber que contestar, por primera vez se quedaba sin palabras ante aquel pelinegro, mujeriego y engreído

-el té engaña, duerme con otras personas, llega a tu casa, te hace el amor después de haber puesto su pene en la entrada de otras personas- dijo serio mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, pero como era de esperar sintió un repetido dolor en su mejilla, que hizo que su rostro girara

El rubio le había aventado el puño

-¡¿pero qué coño dices?!- grito fuertemente, y agradeció que estuvieran alejados de la gente y que la música estuviera fuerte, si no ya todos se habrían dado cuenta- ¿Qué no es tu amigo?!- pregunto

-bueno, pues entonces sigue aquí como un idiota!, llorando y viéndote tan lamentable- alzo la voz enojado,

-….tu siempre me has querido fuera de su vida…- ahora su voz era entrecortada, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería mostrar esa debilidad ante Sasuke… no ante el

-Haber, espera…-

-NO!, eres capaz de decir tantas cosas crueles, para que deje a Sasori y regrese tu amigo de fiesta-

-de que hablas, Naruto no es asi- comenzaba a desesperarse

-si! Es así!, tú nunca quisiste que me casara con Sasori-

-Vamos! Naruto, eso fue hace años, claro que antes no quería que Sasori se casara, pero que clase de inmaduro me crees para ahora querer de vuelta a mi amigo soltero-

-¿Por qué entonces?!,-

-Por qué te es infiel, carajo!- grito mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros- cuando llega tarde, es porque se coge a todas las de la oficina!

-NO! Cállate- quería empujarlo del pecho, quería que lo soltara ahora mismo, no quería seguir escuchando,- tienes doble moral sasuke! Acusas a Sasori, pero tú eres un mujeriego! Que tomas a todo lo que cruza por tu camino, lastimas a las mujeres!-

-te equivocas Naruto, yo nunca les prometo nada, no las engaño, saben que son para una sola vez y nada más, yo no les bajo la luna y las estrellas

-jajajaja- rio mientras las lágrimas ya amenazaban por salir-snif… ahora resulta que nunca has sido infiel

-nunca-

El rubio quedo con la boca abierta, nunca creyó ver en aquellos ojos oscuros alguna pizca de seriedad, su mirada era tan penetrante que sintió como la piel se le enchinaba, como la sangre le hervía por dentro,

Sasuke soltó a Naruto de los hombros, con su pulgar limpio la lágrima que resbalaba de su mejilla

-yo….- dijo en un tono despacio,- no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar- dijo el rubio mientras pasaba de su lado y se dirigía nuevamente a la residencia y entraba a la sala

-Naruto- escucho siendo llamando a su espalda, miro a la persona responsable mientras se acercaba a el

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su esposo

-si… vámonos- contesto mientras le regresaba la sonrisa, salieron tomados de la mano, quería olvidar otra vez… no le haría caso a Sasuke

Pero sin embargo aún sentía como si una pequeña astilla se hubiera encarnado en su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace 3 años

-¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Sasori?

_-¿Sasori?, bueno… él está bien, divirtiéndose..-_

Reconoció la voz enseguida atreves del celular, el imbécil de Sasuke había contestado, y por supuesto que se estaba burlando de el

-no es gracioso, pásamelo- pidió lo más calmadamente que pudo

_-está muy borracho, porque no vienes por él, estamos en mi departamento_\- dijo antes de colgar

-AAHHHG!- grito enojado-. Maldito bastardo!

Otra vez como siempre tenía que ir a recoger a Sasori a casa de ese engreído, porque siempre se empeñaba en emborracharlo, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que eso afectaba su relación!?.- pensaba enojado Naruto, antes de tomar las llaves de su auto y salir de su casa

Una vez llego al edificio donde el azabache vivía, el portero lo saludo, dándole una sonrisa de comprensión, pues no era la primera vez que llegaba a las 3 de la mañana, todo mojado pues nuevamente lo agarro la lluvia

Subió el elevador, y camino hasta la puerta del penthouse, respiro profundamente tratando de sacar su coraje, un día… un día le aventaría un puñetazo a la cara a Sasuke, eso seguro

No se molestó en tocar pues la puerta estaba abierta, entro a paso firme pero esquivando algunas botellas y vasos, lo primero que visualizo fue a un cabron Uchiha sentado con una mujer sentada en su pierna, mientras esta le besaba el cuello

Este se dio cuenta de su llegada, lo miro y sonrió, el rubio solo le tiro una mirada con odio y paso de largo ignorándolos hasta llegar a la habitación donde seguramente su Prometido se encontraba ya tirado de borracho

Se asomó y si, ahí estaba todo esparcido en la cama

-Sasori…- suspiro

-llegaste rápido- escucho tras su espalda, dando un imperceptible respingo

-Dios… Sasuke- dijo frustrado, volteo para quedar cara a cara, pero dio paso hacia tras viendo la cercanía en la que estaba con este-¿y tú invitada?

-Le pedí Taxi, por hoy no me apetecía- contesto mientras le daba una sonrisa ladeada

Que Naruto pensó que era estúpida… y talvez un poco sexy, pero solo un poco

-bueno, ayúdame a cargar a Sasori hasta mi auto-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí?, no creo que despierte, ni siquiera se podría poner de pie

-¿entonces por qué me marcaste?- pregunto irritado con una vena en su cien

-fue por accidente, quería llamar a otros amigos y no tenía señal, así que tome su celular, lo siento, error de dedo- dijo mientras encogía los hombros y volvía a poner aquella irritante sonrisa

-de acuerdo, dile que me llame temprano- se rindió, estaba demasiado cansado, así que por hoy le tomaría la palabra a Sasuke

-Ok- contesto haciendo con sus dedos el símbolo, y guiñando un ojo

Hace 2 años

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?- dijo amorosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de las manos

-es Sasuke…- contesto en un susurro

-mmm… ahora que hizo- pregunto el rubio

-no quiere ser el padrino de nuestra boda-

-¿y eso?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su felicidad, juro que podría volar mientras era iluminado por el cielo

-dice que no queda bien en traje, que prefiere ser un invitado más, sé que solo es una excusa-

-bueno… tienes muchos amigos, dile a alguien más- trato de consolar

-si… pero, quería que fuera el, -

-lo se amor- dijo mientras le daba un profundo beso que era correspondido gustosamente- pero recuerda que él nunca me ha querido a tu lado, que me odia

-estoy de acuerdo en que no quería que tuviera una relación contigo, pero a odiarte… no creo-

-¿a no?, pues yo recuerdo muchas cosas…-

-eso es lo extraño, Sasuke siempre actúa egoístamente, nunca ha tenido pelos en la lengua, pero realmente nunca me ha hablado mal de ti-

En eso su prometido tenía razón, el azabache siempre era el causante de las discusiones que tenían, pero siempre le hablaba bien…. Hipócritamente… ese bastardo era muy inteligente- pensó Naruto- sabia manejar sus cartas

-de todas formas, tienes razón, se lo pediré a alguien más-

-sii! – sonrió feliz el blondo

En la boda

Era el colmo de los colmos, nunca pensó que justamente el día de su boda estaría viendo un trasero perfectamente proporcionado y no justamente el de su esposo

Y claro! Quien más podía ser si no el amoroso Sasuke Uchiha,

Había subido a una de las oficinas de aquella enorme y bonita mansión que habían rentado para su boda pues se había manchado el traje en un descuido, así que se iba a limpiar, y lo primero que ve entrando

Es a un morocho entre las piernas de una de sus damas de honor con los pantalones abajo dándole la espalda, ella arriba del escritorio y el dándole parado

-ahhhh! Sasukeee!...ohhh…..que durooo…mmmm- gemía sin pudor la pelirosa

-haa…- gruñía sasuke mientras seguía moviéndose

Naruto frustrado salió sin que se dieran cuenta, ese maldito egoísta, no podía estar cinco minutos sin cogerse a alguien! Cinco minutos!- grito interiormente, pero prefirió ignorarlo y regresar a su fiesta, solo esta vez lo pasaría por alto, por el momento…

Ya más tarde en la fiesta, todos bailaban y festejaban era un ambiente tan agradable, estaba enormemente agradecido de estar con Sasori, lo miraba y todo lo malo que habían pasado, en ese momento desaparecía, lo amaba tanto

Este también lo miraba y sonreía, definitivamente tendrían una vida muy feliz

-Naruto! Una foto con tus damas de honor- lo llamo la peli rosa contenta dándole señas para que se acercara

Este lo hizo y feliz se las tomo con todas

-ne… ¿Sakura podemos hablar?- pregunto tranquilamente

-Sí, claro, que pasa-

\- dime Sakura Haruno, en qué mundo no entendiste que odio a Sasuke?- pregunto falsamente molesto

-Dios! Cómo?... qué pena Naruto…- dijo roja mientras se tapaba el rostro

-sí, los vi, gracias por eso-

-lo siento Naru, todo fue tan confuso, en un momento solo le ofrecí una copa de champan y me jalo al cuarto… y bueno… fue tan… sensual- dijo mientras se relamía los labios

-Sakura, mínimo hazte desear más- regaño mientras sonreía por la cara de boba de su amiga

-lo sé, pero era una oportunidad única, el nunca me había hecho caso, aun que te diré que parecía algo frustrado y enojado, pero bueno… creo que eso hizo que el sexo fuera pfff… tan rico

-ya ya ya! No quiero saberlo, tuve con ver su…olvídalo, vamos a bailar- finalizo

Actualidad

-mmm…Saso… ahhh—gemía, su esposo le estaba haciendo un oral tan rico, si todas las mañanas fueran igual- mmmm….yaa…ya…-

-vente…mm… -pidió mientras le pasaba la lengua por aquel hermoso miembro

-ohhh..ahhhh- termino por venirse en la boca de su esposo, espero a que su respiración se tornara normal- a que se, mi amor- pregunto un sonrojado y levemente sudado blondo

-me apetecía, dijo mientras subía hasta su rostro y lo besaba con fuerza, le metió la lengua y le correspondió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Dios… sí que lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, pensó el rubio

-bueno, me tengo que ir-

-de acuerdo- sonrió mientras se paraba y le alcanzaba una camisa- llega temprano

-claro- dijo mientras se despedía con un beso

Bueno hoy realmente estaba con mucho humor, tomo su toalla de baño y se metió a la regadera mientras se le ocurría la idea de hacer algo especial

-podría preparar una cena romántica, jijijiji- sonreía feliz imaginando la cara de sorpresa de su amado

Una vez arreglado, bajo a desayunar y arreglar la casa, hace tiempo que había dejado de trabajar pues Sasori le dijo que él era el responsable de mantener el hogar y aunque al principio la idea no le emociono, pues a él le encantaba la cocina, su sueño era dedicarse a los banquetes, y viajar aprendiendo de nuevas y exóticas recetas

Pero el quería estar al lado de su marido

Se sentó a tomar un té mientras tomaba una revista nueva que había llevado Sasori, mientras la ojeaba casi se ahoga

-Grandioso…- dijo irónicamente- en una de las hojas se encontraba nada más y menos que Sasuke Uchiha uno de los rebeldes sin causa, soltero y codiciado, y es que ese hombre había nacido con estrella, todo le llegaba sin hacer gran esfuerzo

Pues su familia era muy adinerada, y bueno no negaba que si era algo guapo, por eso su pasa tiempo era hacerlo de modelo,

-puffff "Jóvenes millonarios" – repetía lo que se encontraba escrito- y bueno, no es que Sasuke fuera un flojo, de hecho trabajaba bastante, pero a veces parecía que no hiciera nada, siempre paseándose en su moto con una estúpida chamarra de piel- pensó enojado-

Tiro la revista hacia un lado, se levantó y salió de su casa no sin antes tomar sus llaves, subirse al auto para dirigirse al súper y comprar todo lo necesario

Una vez llegando a casa se puso a preparar todo muy feliz, tenía el tiempo necesario antes de que llegara Sasori, apenas eran las 5 pm

*+*7pm*+*

-vaya que rico me quedo, ahora preparare la cena-

*+*9:30*+*

No sabía ya cuántas veces había marcado a su celular y ahí estaba esa odiosa voz mandándolo a buzón

La cena ya se había enfriado y debió haber llegado hace una hora y media

-Sasori…- dijo mientras volvía a marcar

*+* 1:00 am*+*

Hace mucho rato que se había dado cuenta que su esposo no volvería a llegar, hace muchas horas que no había parado de llorar, sus ojos los podía sentir arder, los sentía hinchados, su pecho le dolía, sentía que su respiración le faltaba

*+*3:00 am*+*

Y apenas hace media hora que había botado toda la comida, y seguía siendo mandado a buzón,

_[Ring!] [Ring!] [Ring!]_

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho el celular, lo tomo inmediatamente sin ver el numero

-¿Sasori?!- dijo inmediatamente

-_vamos llegando, ábrenos_\- colgó

Naruto se sorprendió, corrió hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba el uchiha cargando a un borracho e inconsciente pelirrojo

-Sasori!, lo agarro y lo quitó de encima de Sasuke…- lo miro y poso sus dedos sobre su cabello, en eso sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

Sasuke se dio cuenta, y tomo a Sasori para subirlo a su habitación, bajo y vio todavía un petrificado rubio, se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro, siendo alejado inmediatamente

-tanto me Odias, sasuke…., te llevaste nuevamente a mi esposo, emborrachándolo, y trayéndomelo con chupetones… con lápiz labial en su camisa

-No es así- respondió el azabache serio

-¡ENTONCES! SASUKE! POR QUE?!- Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ya no le importaba hacerlo frente a aquel hombre- tú también vienes tomado…TE ODIO!- grito fuertemente mirándolo a los ojos con aquellos cristalinos y hermosos ojos azules, pero llenos de ira

-Joder!-. Gruño antes de jalar al rubio por el brazo y besar sus labios

El rubio abrió sus ojos, oponiendo resistencia, pero Sasuke lo acerco más hacia él, presionando su cuerpo al suyo,

-Sa…- no pudo decir más, sintió como la lengua de sasuke entraba a su cavidad, trato de resistirse lo más que pudo, pero él era más fuerte lo tomo con mucha fuerza, pudo sentir como poco a poco el uchiha suavizaba el beso, jugando con su lengua, comenzó a aceptar el beso, dejando de poner resistencia y con sus brazos a los lados, sus lenguas danzaban

Nunca jamás pensó en toda su vida, estar en ese momento compartiendo un beso con aquel hombre… era… sofocante… maravillosamente sofocante, aquel pequeño ligero aliento a alcohol parecía que lo comenzaba a embriagar también a el

El uchiha tomo su nuca y comenzó a besarlo más apasionado, metiendo su lengua a cualquier oportunidad, gruñendo y escuchando el ruido que hacían sus labios al chocar

Instintivamente abrazo a sasuke por las caderas, sintiendo por primera vez el calor de que emanaba aquel cuerpo,

El sonido del claxon de un auto, los hizo alejarse, más bien hizo que Naruto se separara con todos sus fuerzas

-no…yo…- estaba en shock, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?-

-Naruto…- el azabache trato de acercarse nuevamente

-Largo….! Largo!- dijo mientras lo empujaba fuertemente hasta la salida

Sasuke trato de poner resistencia, pero en el fondo sabía que debía salir en ese momento de aquella casa, pues podría jurar que no respondería

Así que se dirigió a su auto

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- pregunto su compañero que estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto- tuve que sonar el claxon

-Joder! Sugetsu…- le mando una mirada de odio- agggG!- gruño mientras golpeaba el volante con fuerza

-caramba que te pasa, seguramente Naruto estaba muy enojado, ya vez que no te aguanta, mínimo le dijiste que tú fuiste a traer a Sasori de donde estaba tomando y que te obligo a beber si no, no volvería a su casa-

-mejor no digamos nada- contesto

-pero entonces Naruto te va a odiar más, ya vez como venía Sasori

-Suigetsu, no digamos nada, es lo mejor- finalizo


	3. A partir de aqui

A-Rayos!- exclamaba mientras sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, volteo a ver su reloj que marcaba ya medio día, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama, estaba vacío, se levantó sin muchos ánimos para cambiarse de ropa- Naruto!- llamo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿y estas maletas? – se preguntó cuándo vio varias de ellas en la entrada de su casa

-son mías- contesto una voz tras él,

-¿nos vamos de vacaciones o algo así?- Pregunto sin importancia mientras se dirigía hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua

El rubio lo siguió con paso firme

-me largo- contesto

Sasori freno el paso, escuchando que esa frase venia acompañada de llanto, giro para mirar al rubio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto sin comprender

-¡te estoy dejando! No vez!- grito mientras en un vano intento se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano-

-Naruto!- se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazo con fuerza

-no! Déjame! Eres un infiel! Ya me canse!- exclamaba mientras con sus manos trataba de alejarse del peli rojo

-basta! Yo no te soy infiel!- se aferraba más al cuerpo del blondo

-Claro que sí! Ayer! Te espere… mucho tiempo, snif…te prepare….sniff… La comida…- sollozaba con más fuerza, quería sacar de su pecho todo lo que tenía

Sasori estaba sorprendido nunca había visto al rubio actuar de tal manera

-y tu… llegaste borracho y manchado de lápiz labial..! Infiel!- volvió a forcejear con fuerza, pero su esposo no se la hacía fácil

-escucha! Yo no sabía, Salí con unos amigos y. ¡.les gusta bromear con todo! Yo no te engaño! Lo juro! ¡Naruto, te amo!- decía desesperado

-mentiroso…sniff…-

-no me dejes Naruto… hago lo que sea por demostrártelo….- juro mientras lo soltaba un poco para verlo a los ojos

-¡infiel!¡ Infiel!- comenzó a tratar de golpearlo con sus puños- no quiero escuchar!

-lo juro!, te amo, te amo, - respondió dejándose golpear, hasta que naruto se apoyó en su pecho y trato de tranquilizarse

-yo…yo.. ¿lo juras? ¿Juras que jamás me engañaste?- pregunto tristemente, sabía que era un idiota, pero no quería dejarlo, quería que Sasori se justificara, que le dijera esas cosas, quería que le prometiera que no le seria infiel nunca más,

-lo juro y cambiare muchas cosas- prometió mientras posaba sus labios en los de su esposo

El rubio respondió aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, aun con todo su cuerpo temblar, lo abrazo porque sabía que no lo quería dejar, hace 5 minutos estaba dispuesto a cruzar la puerta de su hogar, pero ¡Dios! Lo amaba… ¡era un imbécil! Lo sabía, su orgullo estaba destruido, pero lo amaba, y le dolía más el hecho de abandonarlo

-mmmm…ahhh…mmm…- gemía mientras veía aquella cabellera rubia de arriba abajo proporcionándole sexo oral

-wow…mmm… que grande- decía aquella voz que chupaba su miembro,

-shh…cállate y sigue… mmm- gruñía mientras terminaba de correrse en aquella boca

-Dios, Sasuke estas tan bueno… quiero que me tomes toda- dijo sensualmente aquella chica mientras se acercaba a desabotonar la playera del azabache

Este inmediatamente le quito las manos y se levantó del asiento,

-Es todo, puedes irte- dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de su oficina, abriendo esta y señalando la salida

-jumm!, para estar tan bueno eres todo un cretino, mira que dejarme así- decía enojada la mujer

-Adiós- insistió haciendo caso omiso de su comentario

La mujer salió molesta, maldiciendo

Sasuke se tumbó nuevamente en su escritorio, estaba frustrado no había podido dormir bien en la noche, ni siquiera tenía ganas de coger con nadie, solo la había invitado por aquel cabello rubio…

-joder!- maldijo

[RING] [RING] [RING]

Escucho sonar su teléfono, vio la palabra "Desconocido" en la pantalla, pensó en no contestar, pero aun así lo hizo

-¿Quién?- hablo

-….-

-Voy a colgar-

-Es..pera!- dijo rápidamente a través del celular

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente

-¿Naruto?- pregunto lo obvio, estaba sorprendido nunca había recibido una llamada a su teléfono de el

-si… yo, ¿podemos vernos?- pregunto inseguro

-claro, donde y cuando- afirmo inmediatamente

-a las 6, en el parque tras tu edificio-

-sí, allí te veré- contesto, escuchando que colgó

Por alguna razón se había puesto nervioso, nada común en él, pero sabía que tenían que hablar, pero nunca se imaginó que sería el rubio quien lo llamaría,

Salió antes de su oficina para ir a dar la vuelta en su motocicleta para pasar el tiempo y aclarar su mente, pasó por su departamento para quitarse aquella molesta camisa y pantalón, se puso algo mas cómodo como una playera blanca y su chamarra de piel negra, unos vaqueros de igual color

Ya fuera del edificio, se dirigió al parque y a lo lejos ahí se encontraba el rubio sentado en uno de los columpios, no había más gente pues el clima se había tornado frio y la neblina comenzaba a bajar,

Pero aun así, Naruto resplandecía, aun cuando estuviera todo abrigado con una chamarra gruesa y gris, sus cabellos rubios y sus enormes y azules ojos se podían mirar a distancias

Se acercó sin hacer ruido pues el blondo aún no se había percatado de su presencia

-Sasuke…- dijo una vez lo vio delante de él, levantándose del columpio

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el azabache

-yo... Bien- contesto evitando mirarlo a los ojos- esto…yo… hable ayer con Sasori

El azabache abrió los ojos e iba a responder

-no!, no… sobre eso- respondió rápidamente al ver lo que sasuke había pensado- quiero que eso quede entre nosotros

-¿Qué?- en un momento se molestó-

-yo… estoy bien con Sasori, por favor no digas que me be…saste- pidió esta vez mirándolo a los ojos

-nos besamos- aclaro molesto- ¿y qué clase de hombre me crees?

-yo… es solo que…-

-después de que el llego de ver a otra, otra vez corres a sus pies-

Naruto quiso contestarle, gritarle que no se metiera, pero en ese momento fue como una puñalada, por primera vez en tantos años bajaba sus defensas con ese hombre,

-De… todas formas… ¿Por qué me besaste Sasuke?- pregunto con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

El uchiha pensó que esa pregunta no vendría tan pronto, es decir… realmente el tampoco lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba bastante enojado, cuando el rubio le había dicho que lo Odiaba y que el verdadero culpable estaba durmiendo ya plácidamente en la cama de aquel blondo

Le molesto enormemente, por eso jalo a Naruto y lo beso, solo sabía con seguridad que cuando eso paso, eran solo y el compartiendo lo que fuera, menos odio

-¿ahora me quieres cambiar de tema?- evadió fugazmente

-de…acuerdo… Dejémoslo así…yo, solo no te acerques más, por favor- pidió mientras giraba,

-naruto- le tomo del brazo rápidamente, este forcejeo fuerte, pero resbalo con el pasto mojado, provocando que el cayera también pero encima del rubio

Naruto lo miro a los ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros, tan hermosos que podía jurar ver las constelaciones ahí

Sasuke no resistió, como podría después de ver aquel rostro con un poco de ojeras seguramente por no dormir bien, un rostro rojo con labios semi abiertos, un poco resecos por aquel frio

Eso lo tomo como invitación, quería lubricar aquellos hermosos labios así que no espero, ni siquiera lo pensó, lo volvió a besar, poniendo dos de sus brazos a lado de su rostro

El kitsune cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no lo rechazo, pero tampoco le correspondió

El uchiha comenzó abrirse paso con la lengua, saboreando aquellos labios apretados que impedían el paso, tratando de morder suavemente

-sniff…-

Sasuke escucho un sollozo, dejo de besarlo y vio como aquel rubio lloraba, aun con sus ojos cerrados

-¿naruto?- pregunto sintiendo como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla

-yo…sniff..Estoy haciendo lo mismo… estoy siendo infiel…sniff…de lo que tanto sufro…sniff… por fa..vor…ya no- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y comenzó a llorar más fuerte

El uchiha hizo una mueca entre dolor y coraje, chasqueando los dientes, era doloroso verlo de esa manera, y se estaba dando cuenta… el kitsune no era como sus amantes, no era como aquellas mujeres que caían tras sus pies, él estaba sufriendo por esos actos, él amaba a Sasori y eso le dijo coraje

Se levantó y ayudo al rubio a hacer lo mismo

-Adiós…- se despido el rubio para caminar a paso rápido hasta su auto, entro rápidamente dando un portazo, su respiración era agitada y podía ver vapor salir de su boca por aquel frio que hacía, pero no se sentía con frio, en ese momento sentía su cuerpo arder,

El uchiha regreso a su oficina, odiándose así mismo por dejarlo ir, pero que más podía hacer, en que momento quería tener el derecho sobre el

Habían pasado tres semanas desde ese día, las cosas con Sasori comenzaban a marchar muy bien, ahora llegaba temprano a casa, fueron a una cena con unos amigos y su esposo nunca separo la mirada de él, ahora realmente sentía que todo saldría realmente bien, incluso le permitió tomar un trabajo de un banquete que le ofrecieron del aniversario de una revista, su amiga Hinata quien salía con uno de los socios lo recomendó

Aunque no se sentía del todo tranquilo, a Sasuke no lo había visto en la fiesta, y ni Sasori sabía de él, pero era lo mejor, no sabía que gusano les había entrado, ellos no eran así, ellos se odiaban…

-Naru, me puedes servir más café- pidió su esposo que desayunaba mientras con una mano leía el periódico

-claro- sonrió

-por cierto… te quería comentar algo-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una vez le sirvió más café y se sentó frente a el

-tendré un viaje de negocios-

-¿sí?- pregunto asustado

-lo siento, no estaré para acompañarte al banquete, estaré por lo menos una semana fuera-

-¿una semana?, yoo… cuando será-

-me voy en 4 días- contesto preocupado

-justo el día que es el aniversario… -

-en verdad lo siento, si pudieras querría que me acompañaras-

Tenía la mirada baja, no le gustaba para nada que su esposo se fuera tanto tiempo… se sentía inseguro, y parecía que su esposo se dio cuenta

-confía en mí- dijo mientras con una mano le levantaba la barbilla y le sonreía

Solo le quedo más que asentir con la cabeza

Estaba preparando todo para el evento, moviéndose de un lado a otro con una libreta entre sus manos, viendo que todo estuviera en orden y no faltara nada

-naru!- saludo una chica de larga cabellera azul

-Hinata!, hola- saludo feliz dando un cálido abrazo a esta

-aun cuando trabajas te vez tan guapo- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo asintiendo

-que dices! Mírate, deberías ser tu una de las modelos- admiro este su vestido escotado blanco

-jajaja, no... Cambiando de tema esto se ve esplendoroso, los centros de mesa, la iluminación, mi novio me pedirá que sea su esposa por esto-

-debería, eres genial, solo espero que les guste la comida y los bocadillos

-la verdad es que entre a la cocina y puff Naruto, te luciste, todo se ve realmente delicioso-

-gracias por esta oportunidad- agradecía con una sonrisa

-de que- guiño el ojo- vamos por un cigarro, todavía falta para que empiece está cosa

-jajajaja, no fumo pero vamos-

Después de un rato los invitados comenzaron a llegar, fuera del salón se podía escuchar la cantidad de flash de muchas cámaras fotográficas queriendo captar el momento de algunos famosos que entraban por aquella alfombra roja

-vamos! Vamos, todo debe estar listo- pedía el rubio a todos sus asistentes

-Sasuke! Mira por aquí, por aquí- gritaba un fotógrafo

Este solo se detuvo y dio algunas miradas para que lo fotografiaran y siguió su camino, junto a él caminaban otras personas

-que aburrido…- se quejaba uno de ellos

-¿para qué viniste entonces shikamaru?-

-por negocios kiba… ya te lo había dicho-

-Nee Sasuke, vamos por una bebida,- invito suigetsu

-claro, ahorita los vemos- contesto mientras se dirigía a la barra con su amigo peli plateado

-wow,Uchiha… es un privilegio verte en traje, tan guapo- decía una mujer de cabellera larga y negra, con unos lentes rojos

-sí, bueno, me obligaron- respondió jalando un poco su corbata para aflojar

-Sasuke, mira…- señalo suigetsu al otro lado del salón

Naruto seguía en la cocina preparando los platillos para que estuvieran listos, era una locura, estaba muy nervioso hacía mucho tiempo que no preparaba un evento así, nunca había hecho uno con tanta gente

Salió de la cocina para seguir ayudando a fuera, los platillos iban a ser servidos

Pero quedo de piedra, a lo lejos estaba Sasuke… tan sexy debía admitir, de repente vio como suigetsu lo señalaba, el uchiha poso aquellos penetrantes ojos en su figura, se puso tan nervioso que giro rápidamente para perderse entre la gente, pero termino chocando con uno de sus meseros, resbalando, provocando que toda los platos cayeran, tirando toda la comida encima de su cuerpo

-no…- estaba tan apenado, no solo había desperdiciado dinero ahí, estaba pasando una gran vergüenza, podía escuchar los murmullos, algunas risas, cerro los ojos pidiendo que la tierra lo tragara, no sabía si levantarse…- por favor… -pidió a la nada

En ese momento sintió una calidez en sus hombros, alguien lo había tapado, e inmediatamente levanto su cuerpo entero…

Abrió sus ojos, para ver a aquel ente, que aun que sonara demasiado, era su héroe esa noche, sorprendió al ver que no era nadie más que aquel azabache, con la mirada seria y saliendo firmemente del salón, dejando a todos callados

A partir de ahí… el rubio deseo muchas veces regresar el tiempo,


End file.
